The Evolution of Friendship
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: A young trainer's Pokémon suffers and accident in a battle. Afterwards he comes to see how much his companion means to him. (Sorry I'm not that good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer **I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters**

 **Please R &R**

Inside Ecruteak City Pokémon Center a young boy sat as he watched his wounded Pokémon that was resting on the hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry Cherry." He said as he looked at his Eevee companion. They had been battling Morty the Ecruteak city gym leader trying to get the Fog badge. They had thought it would be easy compared to their last gym battle against Whitney the Goldenrod city gym leader and her Miltank, but that couldn't be farther than the truth. He remembered what had happened 12 hours earlier.

"I'm Jake and this is Cherry, we're here to win the Fog Badge." The young trainer now known as Jake announced as he walked into the Ecruteak gym with a Eevee on his perched on his shoulder.

Across from him stood a man only a few inches taller with blonde hair wearing a black shirt, long gray sweat pants and a purple scarf, "You seem very eager." He chuckled, "But if you wish to win the Fog Badge first you must first defeat me Morty the Ecruteak city Gym Leader and my Ghost Pokémon."

"Then let's battle!" Jake said as he took his place on the battle field.

"Eevee vee!" His companion agreed.

"Very well then let us begin." Morty said as he stepped onto the battlefield.

Then a referee walked to the middle of the field, "This an official Ecruteak city Gym match, the challenger is battling for a Fog badge. This match will be 3 vs 3 and the battle will be over when all of either trainers Pokémon are all unable to battle furthermore only the challenger will be able to switch Pokémon."

"Are you ready Jake?"

"You bet we are!"

"Vee!"

"Let the match begin." The referee said stepping back.

"Go Gastly!"

"Go Quilava!"

On Morty's side of the field appeared a Pokémon in the form of a black orb with eyes and a mouth surrounded by a purple mist while on Jake's side of the field appeared a four legged blue and yellow Pokémon with flames coming out of the top of its head and back.

"The challenger has the first move!"

"Let's go Quilava use Ember!"

Quilava yelled its name before opening its mouth and letting loose a little pieces of fire straight at Gastly.

"Dodge it Gastly!" Morty called and Gastly flew out of the way of the flames. "Now use your Lick attack!"  
Gastly vanished into thin air before reappearing behind a startled Quilava and giving it a strong lick with its tongue sending the volcano to the floor.

"Quilava are you ok!?" Jack called worriedly.

Hearing its trainers words the fire type got up off the ground and gave a nod showing it was still ready to fight.

Jake smiled at Quilava's determination, "Ok then use Quick Attack!" Quilava ran at Gastly gaining speed as it did so fast in fact that light followed behind it as it went.

"You do realize that normal type attacks like Quick Attack won't work on a Ghost type like Gastly." Morty chuckled as Gastly just let Quilava phase through it.

"Yeah I know that's why I wasn't trying to hit Gastly with it." Jake smiled.

"What!?" Morty gasped.

"Yep now I'll show you why. Quilava bounce off the wall then hit Gastly with Flame Wheel!" Morty watched in horror as Quilava bounced off one of the gyms walls and went straight for Gastly, but this time it rolled as it went and soon it was surrounded in a ball of flames. The attack slammed into Gastly causing it to cry out in pain before slamming into the ground.

Quilava returned to Jake's side of the field as Gastly slowly rose up off the ground. "Very sneaky." Morty laughed.

"I have to be if I want to defeat your ghost Pokémon." Jake grinned, "Now let's try this again Quilava use Ember!" Once again Quilava let loose a swarm of flame pieces at its opponent. However, unlike this time Gastly was still to dazed to dodge it and was sent back to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gastly is unable to battle!" The referee said gesturing to the knocked out ghost type.

"Impressive you managed to take out my Gastly without taking too much damage." Morty praised as he returned Gastly to its poke ball. "But I can promise you that the same cannot be said for my other two Pokémon. Now go Haunter!" A dark purple Pokémon with a big head and two arms appeared in front of Morty.

"Return Quilava!" Jake said as he returned the volcano Pokémon.

"What's the matter scared?" Morty asked.

"Hardly I just want to give everyone a chance to battle now go Onix!" Jack said as the rock snake Pokémon appeared on his field.  
"Roooar!" It yelled.

"A rock and ground type against a Ghost/poison type interesting choice." Morty mused.

"Onix vs Haunter. Let the match begin!"

"Use Nightshade!" Morty called as dark sparks of energy shot out of Haunter's eyes and slammed into Onix sending it to the ground and making the ground shake.

"Come on Onix you can do it!" Jake called to his Pokémon as it rose from the gym floor. "That's it Onix now use Screech!" Onix nodded before letting out an ear splitting screech causing Morty and Haunter to cover their ears. "Now use Rock Tomb before they recover!"

Onix's body glowed before large rock's suddenly appeared around it they hovered for a second before being thrown and slamming into the ghost type Pokémon kicking up a cloud of dust.

"No Haunter!" Morty called seeing his Pokémon go down. When the dust cleared Haunter was shown to still be conscious, but it was surrounded by large rocks imbedded into the ground around it.

"I have to finish this quick Haunter took a big hit from the last attack with its defense's lowered by Screech." Morty thought to himself as Haunter picked itself off the ground.

"Haunter use your Curse attack." Haunter nodded before a red aura surrounded it before disappearing and reappearing around Onix then disappearing again.

"Oh no." Jake gasped knowing that if he didn't move quickly Onix would be done for. "Onix we have to finish this quickly use your Rock Throw and end this!"

Onix roared before it created more boulders and began to throw them at Haunter, but even with its speed lowered by Rock Tomb, Haunter was still too fast for Onix and with each boulder thrown Jack could see the red aura reappear around both Pokémon sapping their energy.

"Now Haunter use your Night Shade!" Morty called as the black sparks shot out of Haunter's eyes and hit Onix once again sending it to the ground. This time however Onix didn't get back up as it was shown to have swirls in its eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle Haunter wins!" The referee called, but just as he did the red aura returned around Haunter and it too dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Haunter is also unable to battle. It's a double knock out."

Both trainers returned their Pokémon before grabbing another Poke ball. Cherry tried to jump onto the battle field, but was stopped by Jake's hand, "Don't worry Cherry you'll get your turn soon." The little Eevee pouted, but nonetheless returned to her perch on his shoulder.

"You don't know how right you are." Morty told him, "My last Pokémon is also my most powerful and he won't go down without a fight. Go Gengar!" In front of Morty appeared a dark purple Pokémon similar to Haunter, but with leg's.

"Go Quilava." Jake said as Quilava returned to the battlefield.

"Gengar vs Quilava! Let the match begin!"

"Quilava use Ember."

"Ember again? Gengar dodge it." And Gengar did just that with little effort to no effort.

"Now Gengar use Shadow Ball!" An orb of dark energy appeared in Gengar's hands before it hurled it straight at the volcano Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Jake called as Quilava jumped out of the way causing the orb to smash into the ground. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

Quilava's flames began to grow lit up before it rolled into a ball of flames and head straight for Gengar slamming into the shadow Pokémon.

"Shadow Ball!"

Quilava was still in midair when Gengar appeared in front of it with a Shadow Ball in hand and slammed it into fire type sending it into the wall behind it before it slumped to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Quilava is unable to battle Gengar wins."

Jake walked over to Quilava as it opened its eyes slowly. It looked down sadly before having a hand pull its chin up to look at Jake's face, "Hey it's ok you did great. Don't worry about the rest of it Cherry has it covered."

"Vee"

Quilava smiled as it was returned to its poke ball. Jake returned back to the battlefield ready to continue. "Ok Cherry it's your turn to battle!" He called as the Cherry jumped from his shoulder to the battlefield.

"Eevee vs Gengar! Let the match begin!"

"Cherry use Sand Attack!" The normal type spun 180 degrees before it started to kick sand from the ground into Gengar's face obscuring its vision.

"Grr. Gengar use Shadow Ball." Gengar stopped trying to get the sand out of its eyes and fired a Shadow Ball straight at evolution Pokemon. However, because of the sand it went to the right and hit the ground completely missing its target.

"Cherry use your Bite attack." Cherry jumped at Gengar before clamping its teeth around Gengar's arm causing it to cry out in pain. "Now throw it!" Cherry did just that sending Gengar slamming into the stadium floor.

"I can't let Gengar keep taking hits like that I have to turn this around," Morty thought as he watched Gengar pick itself off the floor and rub the remainder of the Sand Attack out of its eyes. "Gengar use your Hypnosis!" Gengar began to send multiple eyes straight at the normal type hoping to make it fall asleep.

"Don't let it get you Cherry!" Cherry dodged the Hypnosis attack left and right before it finally subsided. However, in all of its jumping around to dodge the attack the evolution Pokemon had put itself very close to Gengar.

"Now Gengar use Sludge Bomb!" Gengar shot multiple blobs of sludge straight at Cherry. Cherry was so close and the attack was so fast she had no time to dodge and was sent skidding backwards from the powerful attack.

"Cherry are you ok?" Jake asked concerned for his friend. Cherry just picked herself off the ground before nodding to her trainer, however all was not well for as soon as she did a purple hue appeared above her nose and in between her eyes. Oh no she's been poisoned. Should I pull her out she's already taken a beating and I don't want her to get even more hurt? Then he heard Cherry speak to get his attention. He looked over to see the determination to keep going despite her condition. How could he deny her if she was so dead set on continuing the battle. "Ok then let's do this. Cherry use your Bite attack once more!" Cherry jumped at Gengar grabbing onto its lead this time and biting down then before Gengar could counter attack Cherry flipped and slammed Gengar into the ground. Cherry landed back on Jake's side of the field before taking a knee as the poison took its toll.

"I applaud you on your choice to continue the battle at your Pokémon's assurance, but we both know only one of us can walk away from this next bout and I'm afraid it will be me." Morty commented as Gengar got back on its feet.

"We shall see. Cherry let's finish this use Sand Attack then finish it with a Bite attack!"

"Gengar use Sucker Punch!"

Jake's blood ran cold as he heard Morty call his attack. Sucker Punch only worked if the opponent was about to attack and he had just told Cherry to do just that. He racked his brain for a way out of their current predicament, then he remembered the move Cherry had used to defeat Falkner's Pidgeotto. "Cherry use Endure!"

Cherry stopped her Bite attack just as Gengar's fist made contact and dug her heels into the ground taking the attack. "Now use Bite attack!" Gengar was surprised that Cherry had survived the attack and watched in horror as she lunged at him ready to end the match, but to his and everyone else's surprise she dropped in midair as the poison sapped away her remaining strength.

"Eevee is unable to battle Gengar wins, so the victor is gym leader Morty!" The referee called, but Jake didn't care.

He immediately ran to Cherry to check on her and saw that the purple hue was still on her forehead. Knowing she needed help he picked her up before making for the Pokémon center intent on finding Nurse Joy.

After leaving the gym he had raced to the Pokémon Center. He burst through the doors and ran straight to Nurse Joy who at seeing Cherry's condition had taken immediate action. After waiting for about an hour Nurse Joy walked through the doors of the Poke ER and told him that Cherry was going to be just fine, then she scolded him for putting his Pokémon in danger like that. After she was done scolding him she showed him to the room Cherry was staying in and told him that he could check her out the next day. Now he sat waiting next to her hospital bed.

He was about to star mentally beating himself up again when he heard a noise come from Cherry's bed. He opened his eyes to see his Eevee friend coming to and quickly got out of the chair and stepped closer to her.

"Cherry?"

At hearing her name called she opened her eyes slowly and Jake filled her vision. She gave a smile at seeing her trainer.

"Oh Cherry I'm so glad you're ok!" He said as he lunged forward giving her a hug which she promptly accepted.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's company. Then Cherry began to feel her fur getting damp. She slightly pushed Jake away to get a good look at his face. Once she could see his face she saw tears running down it.

"Vee?" She asked questioningly not understanding why he was crying.

"Oh you mean these?" Jake asked gesturing to his tears and Cherry nodded. Jake sighed before pulling away confusing his Eevee even more. "Cherry I want to apologize and tell you I'm so so sorry for putting you through all of that. I let my drive to win get in the way of your safety. Nothing should be worth your safety even something like a gym badge. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Cherry stared at him for a while before tilting her head to the side not understanding what he was at fault for. It was times like this she really wished they could speak each other's languages.

Seeing she wasn't understanding him he decided to explain it more thoroughly to her. "Ok you know how you were about to get hit by Gengar's Sucker Punch?"

"Vee." She nodded.

"Well I had you use Endure to survive it instead of being knocked out by the hit because I thought you could get one more attack in to defeat Gengar before poison knocked you out. But then you ended up being taken out by the poison which I'm sure hurt a lot more than being knocked out by a Sucker Punch attack. So what I'm apologizing for is putting you through more pain then you needed to go through. You may not think it means a whole lot because you also chose to continue battling and went through with my plan, but for me it means a lot. We've both been through a lot since we started this journey, but I've never seen you like that before. You looked so broken and that scared me because I almost thought you weren't going to get up again even after Nurse Joy told me you would. I-I promise that I will never let that happen to you ever again." He told her breaking down again near the end and closing his eyes not able to look at her.

Cherry sat there listening to Jake explain to her why he was so sad and wanted her to forgive him. She listened as he explained how it was his fault and was about to interrupt to point out that she too had wished to keep battling, but he beat her to it by telling her he knew all about that. Then she heard how scared he was for her when she had been knocked out. She had never thought about that, but she knew that she would be the same way if anything happened to him. Just like he had worried for her and had stayed by her bedside while she was unconscious she knew she would do the same. Though she was touched by his kindness and his self-punishment for her condition she knew she couldn't let him beat himself up any longer.

Jake was snapped from his sorrow by a furry nose nuzzling his arm causing him to open his eyes and see it was Cherry. He smiled and picked her up in his arms, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Cherry answered by giving him a lick on his face. He chuckled before holding her close to his body and giving her a soft hug. Jake closed his eyes content to enjoy the moment while Cherry sighed before resting her head on his chest. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and both of their eye's shot open and saw that Cherry was glowing.

"Cherry you're evolving!" Jake exclaimed as he watched her form change and grow in size. When the evolution was complete all he could say was, "Wow."

 **How was it? Please tell me how I did in a review also the next part should be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and other companies own it.**

Within the Ecruteak city gym Morty the gym leader sat at the table within its kitchen. He was thinking still thinking about the battle he had a few days ago against the young trainer Jake and his Eevee, Cherry. It had been a tough match, but in the end Gengar was able to win the battle for him; however, what troubled him was how he had won in the end. He hadn't won in the way most would deem fair he had won by the poison from Gengar's Sludge Bomb attack knocking out Jake's Eevee just before it could defeat Gengar. By all accounts he should have lost that battle, but he hadn't and now he worried for the young trainers Eevee.

"I do hope that his Eevee is ok she did not look well when I saw him rush her to the Pokemon Center." Morty thought to himself as he got up from his chair and poured himself a glass of water.

Then as he put the glass down he heard someone yell from the battlefield area of the gym, "Morty I demand a rematch!"

"What the heck?" Morty asked himself as he walked through the door to the battlefield and saw Jake standing there. "Is that you Jake?"

"It's been a while Morty and this time I will defeat you."

"I will of course accept your challenge." Morty said as the referee came into the room,  
"But first I must ask where is Cherry?"

"She is with me and is all better, but she wants her second meeting with you to be a surprise." Jake chuckled.

"Very well then." Morty said taking his place on the battlefield as Jake did the same.

Then a referee walked to the middle of the field, "This an official Ecruteak city Gym match, the challenger is battling for a Fog badge. This match will be 3 vs 3 and the battle will be over when all of either trainers Pokémon are all unable to battle furthermore only the challenger will be able to switch Pokémon."

"Let's do this then." Morty said as he threw a Poke ball, "Go Gastly."

"Let's rock and roll Onix!"

On Morty's side appeared his sentient orb surrounded in mist while on Jake's side appeared a rock snake.

"Why would he go with Onix? His Quilava easily defeated my Gastly when we last battled." Morty thought confused by Jake's actions.

Seeing Morty's confusion Jake chose to elaborate, "I can see you're confused as to why I chose Onix to fight Gastly this time instead of Quilava. The reason is because I want this battle to be different then the last one we had so I have to keep you guessing and not do what I did last time."

"Interesting." Morty muttered.

"Let the match begin! The challenger has the first move!"

"Onix use Screech!" Onix leaned backwards before letting loose an earsplitting screech at Morty and Gastly.

"Grr Gastly use Nightshade!" Dark sparks of energy shot out of Gastly's eyes aiming straight for Onix. They slammed into the rock/ground type causing it to yell in pain, but other than that there was no indication they had done damage.

"Nice hit Morty, but just like last time with your Haunter, Gastly won't last long. Now go Onix use your Rock Throw attack." Onix roared before slamming its tail into the ground causing boulders to jump out before it slammed its tail into them sending them straight at Gastly.

"Dodge it Gastly." The Gas Pokémon effortlessly maneuvered around the boulders thrown at it and found itself very close to Onix. Morty smirked, "Now while your close use Nightshade!" Gastly let loose its dark sparks of energy at Onix who could not dodge such a close range attack.

"Take it then use Rock Tomb!" Onix nodded as it took the attack which caused some smoke to appear. Morty however gasped in horror at his mistake a Nightshade at close range meant that Onix couldn't dodge it, but that also meant that Gastly had no way of dodging Onix's counter attack. He watched as Onix came out of the smoke with multiple boulders surrounding it before throwing them at Gastly. Most of them hit sending Gastly into the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust. When it cleared Gastly was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Gastly is unable to battle Onix is the winner."

Morty scowled as he returned Gastly to its poke ball he couldn't believe he had made such a serious lack of judgement when he had ordered Gastly to use its Nightshade. "I'll make sure not to make the same mistake again." He told himself before taking out his second Pokémon, "Go Haunter!" The second stage gas Pokémon appeared in front of Morty ready for battle and chuckling gleefully.

"Onix return." Jake said returning the rock snake before taking out another poke ball and throwing it, "Now go Quilava." Where Onix was now stood a blue and yellow ferret like fire Pokémon.

Haunter vs Quilava! Let the match begin!"

"It's just like last time only this time they're both fully rested. I wonder how it will play out this time?" Morty thought to himself as he watched the two Pokémon size each other up. "Let's redeem your previous loss Haunter. Use Nightshade!" Haunter nodded ready to ready to regain its honor as dark sparks of energy began to form in its eyes then it fired them at Quilava.

Jake sighed, "He really needs to use more than just that attack. Anyway Quilava dodge it and use Smokescreen!" Quilava nodded as it jumped out of the way of Haunter's attack before opening its mouth and letting loose a cloud of smoke across the battlefield blinding everyone. "Now get into position and get ready!"

Morty was confused by the turn of events as he watched the cloud of smoke linger in front of him hiding Haunter and Quilava from his sight. "I need to get Haunter out of there and regain the advantage" Morty thought to himself, "Haunter get out of that smokescreen!" Haunter heard its trainer and began to make its way out of Quilava's smoke cloud.

"Perfect." Jake thought as he heard Morty's command, "Now Quilava!"

Morty was confused by what Jake said as he watched Haunter come out of the smoke cloud, but then he saw Quilava run out of the smokescreen behind Haunter with an Ember attack ready to fire. "Haunter behind you!" Haunter tilted its head in confusion before quickly turning around to see Quilava let loose its ember attack. It began to freak out until Morty gave it another command, "Dodge it quick!" Haunter dodged the attack just in time as the ember flew over its head.

Morty sighed for a second, but then gasped in shock as he saw Quilava who was performing a quick attack go through Haunter and head straight at the wall. The just like the time with Gastly, Quilava pushed off from the wall and headed straight back towards Haunter with its body in a ball of flames.

Haunter yelled in pain as Quilava slammed into it from behind before being slammed into the still smokescreen covered stadium floor. When the smoke finally dissipated Haunter was on the floor knocked out.

"Haunter is unable to battle Quilava wins!"

"Grr. Very clever hitting Haunter while it had just dodged an attack and its guard was down." Morty said as he returned his knocked out Pokémon. Inside however he was fuming, "How had it gone so differently than last time? Before he had at least knocked out Jake's Onix, but this time he hadn't even done that and Quilava was still at full strength. I have to turn this around and with Gengar I should be able to do just that. The only thing that troubles me though is that his Eevee Cherry isn't out of her poke ball and he said she wanted her second appearance to be a surprise which leads me to believe that she evolved. If she evolved into an Espeon I still have a chance, but if she evolved into an Umbreon then this is over."

Seeing Morty thinking so hard caused Jake to smile, "I told this time would be different Morty."

Hearing Jake speak snapped Morty from his thoughts, "True, but even though I'm two Pokémon down I will fight until I am totally defeated."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Morty nodded before grabbing his last poke ball, "Go Gengar!"

"Return Quilava. Go Cherry!" Quilava went back into the red and white ball, then where it was appeared a purple cat like Pokémon with a split tail and a red gem on its forehead.

"Gengar vs Espeon! Let the battle begin!"

"Ah I see that Cherry did evolve." Morty mused. "Perfect I'm still in this fight."

"Yep and she's all ready to pay your Gengar back for last time." Jake said.

"Espi!" Cherry growled in agreement.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Fine then Cherry let's do this. Use Sand Attack!" Cherry nodded before doing a 180 then kicking sand from the ground at Gengar's face.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" Gengar jumped over the Sand Attack then while it was still in the air it formed a black sphere between its hands before throwing it at the Psychic type.

"Dodge that and use Bite!" Cherry tensed her legs before jumping at Gengar while also dodging the Shadow Ball attack then it sunk its teeth into Gengar's side causing it to yell in pain before Cherry threw it into the ground.

"Come on Gengar get up and show them you're no push over!" Morty told his Pokémon after it had slammed into the ground. Gengar nodded as it picked itself off the ground. "Now use Nightshade!" Sparks of black energy shot out of Gengar's eyes and slammed it Cherry sending her backwards before she picked herself up.

"Let's pay them back for that Cherry use your new move! Go use Confusion!"

Morty felt his blood run cold as he heard those words. Confusion was a Psychic type attack which on its own was powerful, but with Gengar being weak to it and Cherry being a psychic type that gave it even more power. He watched as Gengar was thrown around the battlefield before being thrown into the wall and sliding to the floor. "Come on Gengar you can do it you can still fight!" Morty yelled to his Pokémon who at first was unresponsive, but now slowly rose to its feet.

"Gengar can't take another attack like that, but maybe it doesn't have to. If I can just get in close and use Hypnosis I can then use Dream Eater and get Gengar its strength back. But how do I do that? Of course I'll use the move that I know they both don't like." Morty thought to himself, "Gengar use Sludge Bomb."

Gengar spat out multiple blobs of Sludge at Chery who just stood there in fear remembering her last experience with that attack, "Cherry it will be ok. Just jump over that attack!" Jake called to her snapping her out of her fear, then she did as he said and jumped over the attack.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Gengar appeared in front of Cherry while she was still in midair. From out of Gengar's eyes came multiple copies of its own making Cherry fall asleep and fall to the ground.

"No! Cherry!"

"Now use Dream Eater." From out Gengar came a mirrored image that flew straight into Cherry causing it to yell in pain.

"Come on Cherry wake up you can do!"

"Gengar let's finish this use Shadow Ball!"

Jake watched as Gengar began to form the shadow ball before looking back at Cherry who was still asleep. "Come on Cherry you can do it wake up!"

"Finish it!" Morty said as Gengar threw the Shadow Ball straight at Cherry.

"Cherry!" Jake yelled as he watched Gengar throw the Shadow Ball.

Deep in the corners of her mind Cherry heard her trainers voice. She looked around and found her self-constricted by some sort of aura and began to struggle against it. Soon enough she broke free and opened her eyes to see a Shadow Ball heading straight at her.

"Cherry you're awake! Use Confusion and throw that Shadow Ball right back at them!" Jake yelled the minute he saw her eyes shoot open.

"Espi!" Cherry yelled as she used all of her psychic energy to take control of the Shadow Ball then she threw it straight back at the shocked Gengar and Morty. The Shadow Ball slammed into Gengar sending it back into the wall and this time it didn't get up.

"Gengar is unable to battle Espeon is the winner! All of the gym leader's Pokémon are unable to battle so the winner is the challenger!" The referee called.

Jake stood there in shock for a while before he ran straight at Cherry who jumped into his arms, "We did it girl! We won!"

"Espeon!" Cherry purred as she nuzzled into Jake's chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they noticed another's presence. They pulled away from each other and saw it was Morty. "Morty." Jake said.

"That was a great battle Jake I almost thought I had Cherry at the end there, but it seems your bond with her helped her pull through Gengar's hypnosis attack."

"Thanks you were great to."

Morty chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a purple symbol in the shape of a upside down teardrop, "It is my pleasure to award you the Fog Badge for defeating the Ecruteak city gym."

"Thank you Morty." Jake said before pulling out Onix's and Quilava's poke balls and releasing them, "You hear that guys? We won the Fog Badge!" All of them yelled in happiness.

Sometime later Morty, Jake and Cherry stood outside of the Pokemon Center. They had taken there Pokémon to be healed and now they were just waiting for nurse joy to finish healing them. "So where will you go from here?" Morty asked watching the sunset in the distance.

"I don't know really. I think I'll head west to Olivine city and then to Cianwood City I hear they both have gyms."

"The same could be said about heading east and going to Mahogany town and Blackthorn city."

"I know, but I hear that Claire and Price are really tough, plus if I finish in Blackthorn city then I will be close to Mount Silver and I can start training for the Johto league."

"True. Well then I wish you luck. I hope to see you when you come back through Ecruteak city."

"See you then." Jake said as he and Morty shook hands.

"Espi!"

"Don't worry I'll see you too Cherry." Morty chuckled.

The next day Jake left Ecruteak city with Cherry on his shoulder and the two of them headed off on their next adventure.

 **And so here is the conculsion of this tale of friendship. Please R &R.**


End file.
